Birthday trails
by Ayumu smile
Summary: uhm... It's Arthur Kirkland birthday but his boyfriend wasn't there to celebrate it with him. Is he doom to spend his birthday alone or will there be a surprise waiting for him at the end of the day. Au! Alfred/Arthur. Yaoi! Sucky summary!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is probably gonna be a two chapter stories! Hope you like it and sorry for any OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia. (T-T)

A small smile passed through a pair of pale soft lips. The owner was gazing serenely at a picture sitting on his desk consisting of his sweet boyfriend who was currently abroad on business. This thought dampened the smile and the man turned his head away. It was his birthday yet his boyfriend wasn't here to celebrate it with him. Not that he expected the guy to come at his beck and call, he's not a girl.

...But it had been three months. Three bloody months since he'd last seen the burger-munching idiot. Sure, they had been exchanging mails and text and sometimes calls (International calls are expensive) but it wasn't enough. He needed to have him beside him, needed his lips on his pale one and his big arms around his smaller frame. It was frustrating.

The alarm clock rang, signalling the beginning of his horrible day. He could already imagined it. His froggy French boss molesting him, his soft spoken Japanese friend comforting him and his brothers mock-present on his doorstep when he returned home. The routine was already engraved on his mind. A continuous ritual ever since his lover left.

Blinking back frustrated tears from his now dull emerald irises, Arthur Kirkland stood up and went to get ready for the day. Wearing his usual prim suit he grabbed his suitcase and strolled downstairs to prepare his morning tea. He would need it to help him make it through the day. Finishing his breakfast, he immediately went to work, making sure to lock the door first on his way.

When he reached his office, he was prepared to punch his boss when he greeted him... but nothing happened. Brows furrowed in confusion, he walked briskly towards his boss's office and found him actually doing his work.

"What are you planning frog?" He immediately accused his boss, pointing his finger as he glared for additional effect. Said frog calmly raised his head and smile upon seeing his favourite Englishman. Surprisingly not in a lecherous way.

"Arthur! What are you doing here working when you should be taking the day off enjoying you anniversaire! Or do you want to spend it in my house?" The French smirked, wiggling his eyebrows flirtatiously. His large eyebrows ticking, Arthur immediately punched his boss and went to his personal office greeting his Japanese friend Kiku who just smiled kindly at him and wishing him a happy birthday..

Blinking, Arthur immediately asked "How do you know it was my birthday?" He swore he could Kiku stiffened at the question before he regained his calmed face and replied he saw it in Arthur resume. Suspicious at the answer but not wanting to offend his friend, Arthur just accepted the answer and quickly went to his desk. He was a bit shaken due to the changed from the normal routine and was a confused due to it. Did the faerie do something? He thought as he went to start on paperwork hoping that the changed was just due to today being his birthday.

He was reaching for the top pile paper when he saw a chocolate bar laying innocently on his desk with a post-it note stuck on it. Narrowing his eyes, he took the chocolate and pulled off the post-it without reading the notes to look at the chocolate. His eyes widen as he recognised the chocolate as caramel chocolate. His favourite! Not only that, it came from his favourite brand which was really expensive and delicious. His mouth watering, Arthur shook his head to think of who would go to such length to give him this present. His first thought was Francis which warranted him to immediately checking the chocolate wrapper to make sure it wasn't broken and no stimulating drug on it. His brothers were not an option since they'd rather eat such an expensive chocolate to themselves than give it to their younger brother. Kiku possibly but the Japanese man weren't the type to give anonymus present and would usually just hand it to the Englishman personally. Thinking deeply of a name, he raised his hand which was holding the note to his chin. The post-it note! He thought immediately. The sender must have wrote his name on them. With that, he straightened the crumpled up notes and found that there were no names, only what seem to be a poem. A badly written poem that was somehow familiar and warm.

'A chocolate to start this day

To show you how sweet you are

Now, no delay

Go to the canteen and search the bar'

Confused at the written content, he tilted his head to the side and decided to ask Kiku since the Asian arrived quite early and would knew who wrote this note. He wanted to thank the person who gave him such a sweet gift, literally, in person. To do that, he needed to know who to thank.

" Sorry to bother Kiku, but by any chance do you happen to see who had entered my office this morning?" He inquired looking at the ebony eyes of his friend. The Asian man shook his head and he would have looked innocent if not for the amusement dancing around in his eyes.

"Why do you want to know?" The Japanese man asked, his hand moving to cover the bottom part of his face with the book (CoughYaoicough) he had been reading.

"Somebody put this on my desk." The blond man muttered blushing at showing the Japanese man the chocolate. Kiku just smiled taking the chocolate from Arthur and inspecting it. His smirk widen at the notes and his eyes glimmered at the prospect of having something he can only read (and watch) be in real life.

"I had no idea Arthur-san. Why don't you just went to the canteen and see what he meant by that." He advised giving the golden haired man his chocolate back. In his mind he was already devising a plan to see through this thing. He needed his camera.

Arthur just nodded sure that was the best way to find out the mastermind behind the present. He didn't know why he wanted to know the giver. All he know, there was only one person in the world that know he love caramel chocolate.

A/N: Again, sorry for any grammar mistake. I would like constructive criticism and any pointer!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: New chapter is up! Though no one is reviewing, it stills make me happy to know someone is actually alerting this fic so thank you! (bow)

Disclaimer: What me? I (don't) own it

chapter 2

Three flights of stairs down later Arthur reached the canteen, sweaty and exhausted only remembering that there was lift in the building at the second flight of stairs. But if there was one thing Arthur had, it was his pride and plain stubbornness due to said pride. He stood straight up when he stopped gasping and immediately straightened his appearance before stepping into the wide open area which is the canteen with a bar at the far corner of the room. Walking briskly to the bar, he saw the bartenders, a pair of brothers. One the real bartender, the other a college student helping said brother due to said brother lazy nature.

"Hello, Ludwig was it?" He asked the younger blond one. The man nodded and Arthur continued, "Did you happen to-"

"Kesesesese! If it isn't Kirkland! Are you here to watch the awesome me doing my awesome job!" A white haired albino exclaimed strolling into bar from the back door. He must have been smoking if the smell was any indication. Waving his hand in front of his face as of to dispel the smell, Arthur glared at the man for interrupting him.

"And here I thought I wouldn't have to deal with your ANNOYING self." Arthur growled out. Ludwig immediately intervened, fearing for his brother lives.

"Uhm, Mr Kirkland. There was a guy here previously. He had blond hair with a strand standing on top of it and he wore glasses." Arthur eyes widen at the description. His heart beating rapidly, excited. But he quelled the hope, not wanting to be disappointed at the end. It could be any other person. Taking deep breath, he looked at the German who had stopped talking when he saw the Englishman state. "Well, he bought a bottle of rum and told me to give it to Arthur Kirkland, which was you right?" Arthur nodded. "Then, I'm going to get it. Bruder, please get Mr Kirkland what he wants." The albino just waved his hand off, smirking evilly at the prospect of torturing Arthur at the period his brother was gone.

A long, hellish minute later Ludwig finally returned with a bottle of rum which he gave to Arthur who had been strangling his brother for the vulgar and rather explicit description of his intercourse with a certain Canadian. He didn't need to know that! Face red in embarrassment, he apologised to the younger man taking the offered bottle. Ludwig just nodded knowing how annoying his brother could be.

Looking at the bottle, Arthur noticed a piece of paper stuck to the neck of it. He gently peeled the paper and he blushed at what he read.

"You may be a bad drunk

But I have to say you got spunk

To make me fall for you junk

And love you even when you're punk"

A certain American flashed through his mind. No one else knew he used to be a punk (other than his classmates who he was pretty sure wouldn't spend all their time doing this for him). No! No! Don't get your hopes up old man! It might be a prank! But…how they wouldn't know his favourite chocolate and drink. And they wouldn't know he's a hopeless romantic who love stupid poem even if they're badly written. Looking at the bottle again, he blinked upon seeing a something written at the bottom of the bottle. 'Second thing found! Now go to Mary Brown!'

Recognising the name as the owner of the flower shop near his house he dashed out of the canteen, yelling at Ludwig to tell Francis that he's taking the day off. He stopped a taxi and quickly gave direction to the driver. He was elated and anxious at the same time. He was scared of being disappointed and having his hope came crashing and tumbling down to the cold hard floor but he wanted it so much to be him it was crazy.

The taxi stopped in front of the flower shop and he immediately paid the driver before rushing to the shop. Walking to the counter, he called Mrs Brown. He was a regular at the shop therefore he knew she never leave the shop unattended. Sure enough, not two minutes later, a plump lovely woman walked out from the back door. She smiled upon seeing the young man and happily rushed to him enveloping him in a hug.

"It had been a long time since I have seen you here dear!" She chastised, hitting the upper part of his arm. He winced. She was a really strong woman for her age. "Oh, you must have come for the flowers right?" She continued clapping her hands together in obvious joy before scampering to the backroom again before Arthur could even said a word out. Not even five minutes later, she came out holding a beautiful bouquet of roses and handed them to him.

"Who was it from?" He asked, holding the roses in front of his faces. The elderly woman just smiled and pointed to the roses where a card was stick to the beautiful unicorn printed wrappers. He took the card and read it, holding the roses in his other hands.

I give you twenty three roses fit for a king

Three of the roses are fake

Ten are real like my feelings

And another ten are magic

Like our first meeting…

(Arthur's POV)

'Our first meeting...' I thought tears springing to my eyes without warning. 'Please let it be him!' I thought desperately before running out of the stores not even noticing Mrs Brown waving happily from the shop. I was running to that place. The thought of taking a taxi and a bus slips out of my mind as all I could think of was him. Cars and people pass by me in a blur as my feet took me to that place.

Before long, I was huffing and gasping. Standing at the entrance of a park that was placed near by my house, my eyes automatically scanning for the familiar wheat coloured haired with the cowlick standing up against gravity but all I could see were children and their parents and even some dogs running around the park. I could feel my heart dropping to the pit of my stomach and shatters to pieces before it was rejected and I felt like throwing up. Tears gather at my eyes. I was mistaken. It wasn't him. It was my own fault for hoping when I knew it would lead to disappointment. But…that bloody idiot doesn't even send me a message to greet me. I took out my phone to check it again and found no message. My head dropped to my chest to hide the tears now falling out of my eyes. I was sobbing and hiccupping but I refused to let strangers to see me like this so I turned around, ready to leave only to be obstructed by a strong chest hitting my head.

"I'm sorry…" I murmured not even looking up ready to bolt and ran but before I could do so arms wrapped themselves around me enveloping in a tight warm hug and a familiar deep voice whispered in my ears.

"I miss you so much Artie." I froze before crying, my hand reaching out to grab the front of his hooded sweatshirt; the flowers, Rum and chocolate squeezed between our bodies. I hid my face on his shoulder as I drown it in my tears. I refused to let go, afraid it was all a dream and that when I woke up, I would be all alone in the park crying. "Love come on now, there's no need to cry." I could just hear the grin in his voice, and if it was not for the fact that I missed him so and that I hadn't see him in three(?) months, I would have hit him… before kissing him senseless that is.

"You bloody daft!" I screamed in a low voice hitting him repeated with my unoccupied hand. He just laughed. Oh how long has it been since I last heard it. It had felt like ages. A kiss was delivered to my temple and a hand reached out to scoop out the stuffs from my hand.

"Let's bring it to the car yeah. There's one more place I want to show you." A hand took hold of my chin tilting my head up to gaze at those beautiful cerulean hidden behind a pair of glasses. That blasted cowlick swinging in the air and his smile. That gentle heartwarming smile of his that had won him my heart when I had first laid my eyes upon him. He leant down and placed his lips on mine and I responded. We were so focused with each other we forgot where we were until childish voice yelling 'They are kissing!' reached our eyes. We moved our faces away from each other and I blushed when I saw the disapproving glare of mothers and the curious look on the younger children. Alfred just laughed happily, rubbing the back of his head as he apologised.

He quickly scooped me up in his arms as we heard a police yelling about public display of affection from the distance and ran. I quickly hooked my arms around his neck so I wouldn't fall. The gifts of clue were laid on our chest so it wouldn't fall. The next thing I knew were being strapped on the front seat of a black rented car as Alfred sped out of the playground and into the road. I was still gaping when he looked over to ask for my wellbeing and ended up laughing.

I scowled and looked away. "Yes just laughed if you want to sleep on the couch for the next three months!" I was bluffing of course as I don't think I could hold out much longer without the American next to me after three months of separation. A man has his needs you know.

But the American looked shocked all the same spluttering in horror before mustering a serious expression. "I'm not laughing see." And I laughed. Alfred wasn't suited to have such a serious expression on his face. He pouted before smiling and looking at the road again. A hand grasped mine and red dusted my cheek as I squeezed the hand.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. Alfred beamed before winking in that mischievious way of his.

"That's a secret love." I really hope it involved us going at it until the wee hours of the morning until I couldn't walk. As he was driving, Alfred started chattering about his job and how his boss Ivan Braginsky had tortured him by giving him tons of paperwork and meetings. Arthur just smiled albeit a small one as he listened to his boyfriend rambling. He didn't care about presents if his boyfriend is by his side. Though his boyfriend did gave him all those wonderful gifts and poems.

We reached a bankside river where I saw a group of people assembling on and area of the grass. We got out of the car and as we got closer and closer to the group of people, I started as I recognised these people. His boss Francis, Kiku, his brothers, the Beildshmidt, the Vergas and so on. They were all the people he knew. When he was in front of the group they create a way for his little brother to pass through carrying a birthday cake with the candles lit. Then they started singing. Arthur gasped, holding his hands to cover his mouth as hid his blooming smile. They were all here to celebrate his birthday with him? It was all he wished for. As they finished their singing, his boss, the self-proclaimed awesome man in the universe and Antonio were singing their own verse of birthday song which involved a lot of vulgar words that get them a scolding from Ludwig.

(End of Arthur's POV)

Cakes were cut and foods were served and soon some people were already drunk and some were arguing. The usual. Arthur was not drunk but enough that he was already yelling at Alfred for abandoning him and meeting some busty American chick. Alfred just sighed before whispering to Arthur.

"I'd rather have a sexy Brittain ass than any random chick love and you'd better prepare for what that butt is going to experience tonight. Needless to say, Arthur quickly sobered up and yanked Alfred away from the party and growling at him to 'Quickly drive us back home and fulfilled that promise.' And Alfred was more than happy to oblige. When morning came, Arthur was covered in remains of sticky chocolate and the taste of rum lingering in his mouth. A vase was erected on the stand holding all twenty three flowers and the poems were put safely in Arthur's locked boxes. He had to say, that was the best birthday he had experienced in all his life and he knew more would came knowing his boyfriend. Now, I'd better think of a better gifts for Alfred's birthday, and he will make sure it was one he would never forget.


End file.
